Gate Keepers: Times :: Invasion! First Wave
by Shael Aisie
Summary: Book 1 of 5 of the Invasion! Saga and also the First Book of the Times Series. First Wave is set in the medieval times. The invaders started appearing, the world knows nothing about it. Get to meet the first heroes and heroines, & who are the invaders.
1. Prologue

**_Gate Keepers: Times_**  
(Book #1)  
  
_Invasion! First Wave_  
(1 of 5)   
  


* * *

  
**Prologue**

  
  
  
The moon is full and huge in the night sky, countless of stars looking down on the world watching every night. The breath of the forest in the northern territories is like a strong breeze. The bonfires of people lights the skies to the East and the West. Drums roll together with the other instruments music fills the air.  
  
Sounds of hitting metals add to the beauty of the night as the smiths prepare the weapons as the slaves put them in place. Swords of different sizes for various purposes, daggers, spears, bow and arrows, and shields, all ready to face its battle.  
  
He went to the center and the whole camp went silent.  
  
"My fellow men, we just received report that other groups are also preparing an attack on other fronts. It has been known that these groups will attack after they hear on how we are doing in battle," he paused, "thus, let us give all that we have for tomorrows attack and let's have a sweeping victory!"  
  
The men yelled and cheered.  
  
He continued, "Men, this will be our final attempt, and this is for our countrymen who was betrayed and killed. Let us not waste the bloods of those who came before us, let us stand up and show the world that these Romans are not gods!"  
  
The cheering even went louder.  
  
He looks at them in their eyes from left to right, "tomorrow, before the dawn breaks, our camp and two others will attack the Roman world. Many have died trying, but this time the gods are on our side, the walls of the Empire will come down crumbling together with its evil emperor.  
  
"Now prepare all of you for the time is near. Ready yourselves for the new world!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And it was as their leader said. The walls of the once mighty Roman Empire crumbled and allowed them to go straight into the capital city. They burned it down and ransacked it, which brought the empire to its end.  
  
"The other groups followed on other fronts, and on the south, Egypt took advantage of the situation and freed her people," said a teacher to his class.  
  
After the class, the students left the room. He stayed behind sitting behind his desk deep in thought. _If not because of those Gate Keepers, they would not have won against the mighty legion of invaders._  
  
He gathered his things, stood up, and left. With him, a book entitled, "**_The History that Never Was_**."  



	2. Chapter 1

**_Gate Keepers: Times_**  
(Book #1)  
  
_Invasion! First Wave_  
(1 of 5)   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 1**

  
  
  
"'Tis a new world, things have changed Yorik," said a medium-sized, light-skinned man with a long hair and beard.  
  
Yorik replied, "I know Iss, it's a new world indeed, still a lot of places are corrupt, corrupted by the ruling people."  
  
"Yea, yea, here he goes again," interrupted a woman who just entered the room wearing a white silk gown.  
  
They all looked at her and admired her beauty.  
  
"Now the king's bride arrives," Yorik teasingly said, "or should I say, dreaming to be the king's."  Sprite walked closer to him and punched him in the stomach, "ouch."  
  
They all laughed at them and continued their supper. On the table served are huge portions of the best chicken in town, green vegetables, fresh fruits, and a good old wine.  
  
The tavern is full of people, all the tables taken. The bard plays music, people are dancing, and on the bar, there are drinkers and taletellers, tales that can be true with an added spice of lies and unwanted interpretations.  
  
"Yes, I saw it with my own two eyes, a man changed into something and out-of-no, hic, where, a glowing arrow hit the, hic, whatever it is," a man proud fully tells his experience.  
  
"And where was this?" asked a tall person.  
  
"It's in, hic, Britannia, hic," he replied.  
  
"Britannia, I see," he paused, "what happened after the 'changed man' was hit?"  
  
"He turned into a crystal-like object, hic, and it flew into the sky, I don't know where."  
  
"Thank you" and he gave him five gold coins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is Gab?" asked Sprite.  
  
"Here," a man answered. He is well built, normal, has a short hair, clean-shaven and brown-skinned person. He does not look like most of the people around but no one notices for he wears the way the common people do.  
  
"There you are," Yorik saidstaring at him.  
  
Gab took a chair, sat, and joined the others in their supper. Sprite stood up, sat besides Gab, and put her arm around him.  
  
"Stop it Sprite, you are making us envious," demanded Yorik.  
  
Gab and Sprite laughed. Iss smiled, "I'm not affected" he insisted, "so what were you doing back there if I may ask?"  
  
"Gathering information for our quest."  
  
"Could you tell us what you got?" requested Sprite while playing with his feet with hers.  
  
"The person we are looking for has been fighting the shape-shifters. He or she is using bow-and-arrows as a weapon and fires them hidden."  
  
"Hidden?" Iss asked.  
  
"The witness only saw an arrow fired at the shape-shifter."  
  
"I see."  
  
"The person is in Britannia, and that's all I got for five gold coins."  
  
"Five gold coins?" Yorik surprised, "you mean those tavern tales?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Gab, you believe these tavern tales?" emphasizing on tavern tales.  
  
"Trust me, that's my skill and Sprite's, that's why we're part of this group, remember?" he smiled at him.  
  
"Oh right, I guess so."  
  
Sprite, very happy she is eating the famous foods in the country interrupted, "enough of this quest for now. When we eat, we are suppose to enjoy it and relax not talk of our quest," while her legs are already on top of Gab's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gab woke up early the next day. He looked at his side and Sprite is still sleeping. He walked to the window and looked outside. The sky is still dark and yet people are leaving the inn, the townsmen are preparing for the new day, the new beginning, and a new hope. Women and children doing what they usually do – teach, play, cook, knit, and wash clothes, but not for Sprite his beloved girl.  
  
They have been members of the Stars for a long time and have duties to fulfill to keep the world safe from the shape-shifters. He is also the leader of this specific group. Oath must be the priority, and to keep that he needs to stay in shape and forget about he leisure in life.  
  
"You're up Gab," Sprite spoke still sleepy.  
  
Gab turn and looks at her, "Yes dear. Better get up now, the sun is already rising."  
  
Sprite stood, "yes dear," and she headed to the bath.  
  
She is a child of two great Gate Keepers the Stars has ever had. In addition, she was already in training with her abilities at an early age. She witnessed her parents killed in action when they were traveling to escape the Gate Keepers cleansing. She grew up strong and an expert Gate Keeper of Water. She has destined her life to nothing but wiping out all shape-shifters and those who are wiping out fellow Gate Keepers, or so it was until she met him – Gab.  
  
Gab walked to the door as he heard someone knocked, "Come in."  
  
Iss and Yorik went in and looked around.  
  
"Where's Sprite?" Iss inquired.  
  
"She's taking a bath," answered Gab.  
  
"Okay, I guess we just have to wait for her then" he smiled.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No... nothing. We just received an update to our quest."  
  
"Ahhh, good then, let's wait for her."  
  
Iss is the Gate Keeper of Ice, a descendant of the royal family of a distant land, a land only known to the Stars. For years, many have tried to recruit an Ice Gate Keeper but declined always. Iss is the first and he voluntarily joined even when no one made an offer. He has been many help to the Stars, especially to their group, since he joined up. Even before when he was commission to their group, he has helped fight enemies in the battlefields. He said he would not return to his homeland until he found his supposed to be wife, the Gate Keeper of Snow.  
  
Sprite walked in the room and saw Iss and Yorik. Gab looked at her and as always was captivated of his wife's unmatched beauty. She walked to her lover and sat arms coiled around him.  
  
"Tell us what the update is," Gab asked.  
  
Yorik reached for his backpack, opened a pocket and took out a scroll. He rolled it down and started to read,  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_There are things you needed to know before you continue with your quest.  
  
First, you needed to be careful. Shifters activities went higher these past few days. They can be anywhere. Many have died.  
  
Second, Gate Keeper activities have dramatically went up too. They identified that there are two groups operating to rebuild the Western Empire under their rule.  
  
Finally, the person you are looking for is a Gate Keeper of Life. Recruit her at all cost.  
  
That is all take care all of you.  
  
  
Order of the Stars_  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Yorik rolled up the scroll and returned it at his backpack.  
  
Iss spoke, "Things has dramatically changed last time we received an update," he paused as he stood up and walked to the window, "two organizations, and the shifters. What is happening to the world?"  
  
"We must be careful and be more alert. We also need to move faster and recruit the Gate Keeper of Life," Gab suggested.  
  
Sprite stood up and started to pack up their belongings.  
  
"We will head to Britannia as fast as we can, and we'll try to get hold about these two groups and the shifters."  
  
"Before anything wide happen," Sprite broke in.  
  
The four looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Sprite just finished packing and handed the other backpack to Gab. Iss and Yorik did the same and they all went tot their journey.  



	3. Chapter 2

**_Gate Keepers: Times_**  
(Book #1)  
  
_Invasion! First Wave_  
(1 of 5)   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 2**

  
  
  
They reached Britannia after three days of journey, almost not stopping except when sleep is catching up on them. Upon their arrival in this capital city of the kingdom, they immediately worked on finding a clue as to the whereabouts of the person they are looking for. They all went to different directions to make most of the time.  
  
The city is full of people the business day has started. People packed in the market center, the food houses, the entertainment area, and the different places of moneymaking, in the shipwrights, the armoury, weapounry, and apothecaries. Children, men, and women alike also come in and out of the various art schools available in this great capital.  
  
To the left of the main street is the warrior school, along its block can be found the different advanced field of the art, the Knighthood, the Rangers, and others which can only be found here. Each has a prerequisite, and no one can skip lessons for they might die on the final day when they have to combat their master in a duel. Just in front of it are the armoury and weapounry smiths and stores.  
  
Not far from the warrior area, at the eastern road from the North end of the main road is the home of the clerics and druids. The area covered by the forest of the Sprites, home to the guardians of the kingdom's forestry. This is a good place for their art where nature is at full control.  
  
Outside of the forest at the far end of the eastern road is the home for the arcane arts. This is where the famous School of the Magi is located. Within the compound lies the different mage specialties, there is the Necromancy, Nature, Combat, among the many fields only known to the secret world of the wizards.  
  
No one dares enter their world unless they have the gift or has real serious business from someone worthy of their attention, unless one is ready to be the subject of the trainees always failing magic.  
  
To the West of the North end of the main road is the Melody road where many of the Bards were born. No the literal birth, but rather after they mastered the ways of a bard, being poetic, able to sing, can play music.  
  
South of it is the school of thieves that very few know, save for the Stars who are always keeping them at check. Moreover, at the southern end can be located the Archery range where the kingdom's champion archers came from. From there, a road connects the west lane to the main road.  
  
These are the school of arts Britannia is so famous. In addition, the flourishing trading is what they are proud of. Huge and magnificent ships are being built at the very end of the main road to the south where the seas rules. Just beside is seen the harbor and home of the battle ships.  
  
Along the road, the different markets and shops stood, and far to the west the farming world and shepherds dominates the lands, to the east, the homes and various other shops and recreational areas.  
  
This is Britannia, a well-built city, and home to many different people since the collapse of the empire.  
  
"A ring of light appeared! There is a powerful wizard! Battle!" a running man shouting frantically. Not soon after, more people are running from the direction of the farmlands.  
  
Gab hurriedly went to the area, careful that he could observe what is going on first. Upon arriving, he hid behind a huge tree and scanned the area. Nothing. Not even the ring of light. The land is silent, the wind still. But something is wrong. He can sense it.  
  
He is about to move to go to another place when he heard someone shouted "hailstorm". Huge stones fell from the sky killing everything it hits.  
  
Then a ring of light appeared out of nowhere and he saw a person in full body armour, carrying a sword and shield ran towards another person who he just noticed.  
  
As this warrior runs, a ring of light appears again but this time in front of his sword and engulfed it. The sword glowed wind gushing out as if the sword is creating it. The other person raised his hand and a silvery ring of light appeared.  
  
"Two Gate Keepers," he said to himself.  
  
The silvery ring went down from head to foot of the person who produced it and disappeared before the warrior struck him with his sword escaping a fateful end.  
  
The warrior exhaled heavily and sighed as he missed to hit the other Gate Keeper. The strong wind dissipated and he relaxed without letting his guard off. He looked around, eyeing and scanning every part of the area.  
  
Once again, he produced the blue ring of light and he walked through it and a fast wind streak across the area.  
  
Gab stood as he watched in awe what has just transpired, when a booming voice spoke from behind, "Are you in a some kind of a spell?"   
  
He turned and looked, heart beating rapidly, he saw Yorik, Iss, and Sprite. He sighed in relief, "Don't you do that again Yorik," he demanded, catching his breath.  
  
Yorik, Iss, and Sprite looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Sorry Gab for disturbing you on your," he paused thinking of the appropriate word, "daydreaming."  
  
Iss laughed while Gab is trying to look cool.  
  
"So what happened? The townspeople were saying there were people who magically opened a ring of light here, now rumours has it that the city is under attack," Iss inquired and Sprite nodded, "so we hurried here where they said where, and we saw each other on the way."  
  
Gab looked at their eyes, "I thought you will never ask," he smiled, "simple, two Gate Keepers are fighting. The one is a warrior and the other one is a combat mage," he explained as they walked back to the city proper to go and get a room at the famous Duke's Inn.  
  
"The warrior is a Gate Keeper of Wind, the long lost Gate Element. By what I witnessed, he sure knows what he is doing and has mastered his art."  
  
They all walked inside the inn to the innkeeper and paid for two adjacent rooms. They took the key the innkeeper handed and went up into one of the rooms they hired. They threw down their stuffs and rested on the chairs in a round table.  
  
"And the other Gate Keeper, he opened a silver ring and disappeared after casting down a hailstorm. He escaped a brutal end from the Wind Gate's sword-thrust."  
  
He just finished telling the whole story when someone knocked on the door. Yorik stood and opened it and saw a woman dressed in common robes.  
  
She has a long straight black hair just about her waist. She is about the height of Yorik. She smiled as someone opened the door. She looked at his eyes and he looked at her.  
  
"If you may excuse me sire," she spoke as she makes her smile bigger and captivating, "a warrior came in the lobby and handed us this letter with a clear instruction that we must give it to the guy over there," she pointed to Gab who is partially block by the door. She handed a folded paper to Yorik.  
  
Yorik took it not even minding whom the person this woman is pointing. He continued to stare at her and gave his own big smile back.  
  
The woman messenger bowed down and left. As she walks, she glanced back at him and gave him a wink.  
  
Yorik stood froze at the door.  
  
Sprite and Gab looked at Iss and said together, "Iss did you..."  
  
"No, I didn't do anything" he cut off knowing what they are going to say.  
  
"Hey Yorik snapped out of it will you and hand that letter over to Gab," Iss shouted.  
  
Yorik partly went back to the real world and shut the door closed behind him. His eyes are dazzling and shining. He is smiling as he never did before, or it is the rarest thing he ever do. He turned around dancing as if he is floating in the wind, swaying like a wind.  
  
"Oh my heart, finally the god of love Cupid and goddess Psyche has answered my prayers! Oh, she is next to Psyche's beauty, a true match for me. Cupid is truly wise to shot an arrow in my heart and Psyche for making her the target."  
  
"He is sick," Iss, grunted controlling himself from bursting out laughing. "The wife of Zeus will be jealous of what you just said."  
  
The couple just looked at each other and smiled as they remembered their own Cupid and Psyche days.  
  
Yorik handed the letter to Gab as he reached the table. Gab took it and opened the letter.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_To you,  
  
  
You witnessed something you must not. An encounter between two rings in a battle – I and a ring who is from the Rogue Alliance  
  
I warn you the Rogues took noticed of you and will do all its effort to clean the witness. Moreover, I tell you, if it you come not, the Rogue did not left and I had killed him.  
  
I will watch you until the day you die by the Rogues and I will use that opportunity to finish them off.  
  
  
Signed,  
  
Wind Guardian of the Ring._  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Gab put the letter on the table after reading it for them. He glanced to his comrades as he thinks about the letter.  
  
Sprite stood up and walked at the window at the far end of the room from the east door. She looked outside looking for something.  
  
"Rogue Alliance," she murmured as she continues to scan the area outside, "we can safely assumed that the Alliance is one of the groups that is trying to rebuilt the lost empire," she said loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"I agree Sprite. And it looks that the Gate Keeper of Wind is their enemy also," Iss added.  
  
Yorik now back at the real world just looked at Gab. He returned his stare and spoke, "what I'm curious about is the identity of this Wind Ring, he calls himself the 'Wind Guardian'."  
  
"Which means he knows about his gate," Iss said.  
  
"That it is one of the eight elements," Yorik added.  
  
"Right," Gab replied as he stood up and walked towards Sprite.  
  
Iss and Yorik stood up as well, took their backpacks, and headed for the door to go to their own room.  
  
Sprite turned around, "Iss, Yorik" she called.  
  
They turned in response.  
  
"Be careful, we do not know anything yet about the Wind Guarding and the Rogue Alliance," she paused as Gab put his arms around her waist to embrace her.  
  
"Also, Yorik, try to get more details from the messenger."  
  
Yorik's eyes glimmered, "You don't have to say it."  
  
Iss tapped him in his shoulders, "and don't forget why you are..."  
  
"Yes I will not Iss."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sire, I'm done."  
  
Okay, you can rest now," the innkeeper, replied.  
  
She just finished her regular chores in the inn a job she had grew and loved wherever she is. She went up the stairs to the third floor. Walk the hallway, passed by nine doors, and stood in front of hers. She took her key from her pocket and unlocked the door to her room. She went in and locked it. She has been living in this room for two years already, the longest she ever had since she started living in different places, and maybe she might live here forever.  
  
The room is not like any of the inns, she has changed everything from the pink painted walls, to the bed that is soft and comfortable. She even has her own dining and cooking area. The room divided by cabinets she had bought from the Kingdom of Alba's economy city.  
  
She went into her bathroom and took a bath to wash off the day's work. After awhile she went to dress, she wore her favourite nightgown.  
  
She was going to prepare her food when someone knocked on the door. "Coming," she shouted.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it. Standing outside is the man that had stared at her as if she is a goddess of beauty. Well, she is beautiful and she cannot deny that. All of the members of the Wind Family are beautiful and handsome people like theirseed-parents, the couple who gave birth to the Wind bloodline.  
  
She smiled at him and inquired, "sire, is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
He looked at her and replied, "ah, yes, milady. I would like to ask about the person who handed you the letter, which is if you don't mind, because before the dawn breaks we will be leaving the place."  
  
She thought for a moment them moved backwards and shoved him in, "I don't mind, come in and take a seat. I'm about to prepare my dinner when you knocked, it'll be much better if I have company tonight."  
  
He looked at the hallway, entered her room and closed the door.  
  
"You have a nice place milady, you can call it your own home," he said looking from place to place.  
  
"Thank you sire," she replied as she prepared the food and the champagne she just took from the wine cellar. "Please sit here and eat," while she puts the food and the drinks to the table and sat on the opposite side, "please eat, you are my guess."  
  
"Thank you milady," he replied in appreciation.  
  
"So what are you going to ask?"  
  
"Well, how does the person look like?"  
  
"She's wearing full armour."  
  
"She?" he interrupted trying to make sense of who she is referring to.  
  
"I mean 'he'. I am use to using a 'she' with a ranger."  
  
"Ranger?" he asked back getting more confused.  
  
"Yes, a ranger. What have you thought about him?" She asked as she tried to keep him from inquiring even deeper.  
  
"A warrior."  
  
"I see," and she took the champagne and filled his glass and hers.  
  
"Thank you," and he sips. "My friend who the letter was for said he is a warrior, maybe because he is wearing full armour which rangers almost never wear."  
  
"Ah, I agree," she looked into his eyes.  
  
"So what else can you say about him?" he continued asking.  
  
She took a cut of pork and ate it. "Let me see," she took her glass and drink, "he looks like about your height sire. And he appears to be lovely by the way he looked at my eyes."  
  
"Eyes," he said before filling his mouth.  
  
"Yes, he is wearing a helm sire," she smiled.  
  
"Stop calling me 'sire' milady, call me Yorik, that's my name," he insisted as he stared at her.  
  
"Then call me Aeolia, Yorik, 'milady' is not my name," she replied seriously.  
  
The two stared at each other for a time and laughed together. They ate all the food that was prepared and finished the champagne while talking and sharing stories and knowledge.  
  
An hour later, they fell quiet and smiled at each other. Yorik stood up and thanks her for the dinner, "it is good and sorry for the trouble."  
  
She stood up, "anytime Yorik, your company is a blessing at my quiet room."  
  
Both of them headed for the door and Yorik went out. He turns and looks at her eyes smiling and bid farewell.  
  
Aeolia stared at him, at his eyes and slowly she took his hand, pulled him back inside, and shut the door behind him, locked.  
  
Everything was fast before Yorik make sensed that he was leaning at the walls and Aeolia is staring at him captivating his every senses and thoughts.  
  
Then slowly Yorik moved his head closer to Aeolia until his lips touched hers, he pressed his lips hard as they locked in to kissing for a minute or two. Aeolia cut him out, looked at him and pushed him into her bed. Yorik pulled down Aeolia on top of him.  
  
Aeolia this time kissed him deeply making him heat up and respond passionately. Aeolia felt his hands at the back of her body caressing her as she feels every inch of his body with her roaming hands.  
  
Now it is my turn to ask questions, she thought to herself, as she reached for the light and blew it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay time to go," Gab said as he picked up his backpack and his wife's. "And we still have to ask about Yorik."  
  
"I wonder if..." Sprite whispered.  
  
Iss and Gab looked at each other and smiled. Then they all went down to the lobby and ate breakfast while they waited for Yorik. The innkeeper said he had asked him where the messenger, Aeolia was, last night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yorik opened his eyes as light touched him.  He saw Aeolia by the window who just let the sun's rays in. She has her hair fixed, combed well, with a pink ribbon in her right side of her hair.  
  
She smiled at him as he tried to adjust at the sudden bright light that filled the room. "Wake up dear, breakfast is ready," and she walked back to the dining.  
  
"Ok dear, I'll fix myself first, I'll be there fast."  
  
"Don't keep me waiting."  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun has already risen high it is past seven in the morning when finally Yorik showed up at the lobby. All eyes in the lobby fixed on him as they saw him coming down with a beautiful woman whose arms crossed with his right arm.  
  
When they noticed and felt the weight of staring eyes, they broke up and went their separate ways. Aeolia went outside and Yorik to his comrades who are about to go and leave him behind.  
  
"Hey don't leave me here," he shouted as he walks fast towards them.  
  
"Why not?" Iss said.  
  
"You are already married, go now and be free," Gab added.  
  
"And you'll just get us into trouble," Sprite grats.  
  
Yorik confused asked, "trouble, what?"  
  
The three turned to him and said in chorus, "all the eyes there were competing for her and you just, what, slept with after seeing each other for a few hours?!" and they stared at him squarely.  
  
Yorik surprised, turned around and looked back at the inn. He saw the men still staring at him with strong desired for blood!  
  
"Eeewww... Got to run!" he took his backpack from Iss, "see you at the farmlands!" He shouted back at his friends.  
  
His friends look at each other, look back at the inn and they all started laughing hard after seeing Yorik's reaction. They wave at the people in the inn and walk towards the farmland.  
  
"He really believed us didn't he?" Iss asked still laughing.  
  
"He really did." Gab replied as quickly as Iss finished his question. "And he really thought they mean to kill him."  
  
"Which they will not."  
  
"Yeah, why would they. They were touched by her goodness, it's impossible someone from them will do something like that."  
  
"Aeolia will surely hate whoever will do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached the farmlands and stopped at the same place they saw Gab. He catches his breath as he sat down and took a rest under the tree. He looked up at the sky and stared at the clear blue sky. He gazed at the empty sky as he thinks of what happened to him and Aeolia.  
  
Somehow, he already knew her. Something connects them both. What they said seemed to be true, it is as if they were married for a long time already.  
  
While he was in deep thought, Aeolia stood in front of him smiling.  
  
He reaches out his hand, takes her, pulled her down to sit on his lap with her legs on each side of him.  
  
"Dear, I have to leave for now but I will come back to marry you," he said while caressing Aeolia's long hair.  
  
"Dear, I will also leave this place. I came here to say goodbye to you," she replied, looking down as tears starts to fall from her eyes.  
  
"I see, where are you going and when will you come back here?"  
  
"I will leave for a trip for a special work. Until it's over, I won't be home," she paused as she breathes in between her sobs, "how about you?"  
  
"We'll be on our quest now, job calls," he wipes her tears from her eyes down to her cheeks with his fingers.  
  
"You never told me why you're in a quest, what group do you belong to?"  
  
"You see," he started speaking as he puts his hands on her back and allowed her to lean on it.  
  
"Well, just make sure you will come back for me okay?" she insisted sweetly as she put her nose to his and looked at him directly in the eyes.  
  
He looks back at her, seeing his own in her captivating eyes, "Yes I will for sure. Only for you my dear Aeolia," he reassured her and kissed her passionately.  
  
She pulled herself out, stood up and fixed herself. "I must go now, Yorik dear," she said sweetly and sad. "I will wait for you as soon as I get back." She then turned and ran away from him.  
  
He stood up as he looks at her staring at her whole body and remembering her in his mind. He did not notice as tears fall from his eyes.  
  
Iss, Gab, and Sprite finally came. The saw Yorik waiting for them with their horses ready. They told him the truth about Aeolia and her brave admirers as they prepare for a long journey ahead.  
  
They rode their horses. Yorik glancing one last time to Britannia hoping to see her again or just her shadow, and they went on their way.  



	4. Chapter 3

**_Gate Keepers: Times_**  
(Book #1)  
  
_Invasion! First Wave_  
(1 of 5)   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 3**

  
  
  
The room is lit well. Paintings of the greatest painters hung on the walls to the North. Spears and swords are in the West. To the East are the windows that look upon the seas, and to the South leads to the hallway.  
  
There are also musical instruments just below the paintings and a huge table at the center of the room.  
  
A female and a male entered the room they sat on the northern and western chair respectively. The female has her hair halfway down her back with its ends combed inwards. She is wearing a knot on the top of her hair that pushes it upwards then goes straight down.  
  
She stands five feet and five inches tall. She smiled at her, "welcome back wind."  
  
"Good to see you again, Love."  
  
The guy is five feet and six inches tall, wears a tunic, a plain tunic. He has a clean shave, short hair, and very neat. He is not a muscular type of a man he is normal built yet he looks strong. He has a flute hanging on his neck, a golden flute that only he alone can play. He smiled at Wind.  
  
"So let's begin, the Rogue's are on the move," Harmos speak. "Love what do you have?"  
  
"I have been eyeing for sometime now a potential new member to us, she is an Energy Guardian, and I say it will be a great addition to our strength."  
  
"Hmmm… Good work, do your best to get him to join us before the enemies got him."  
  
"No problem on that, in fact we had talked already and he said he'll probably join us sooner."  
  
"Great just great." Harmos replied excitedly. "How about you Wind?"  
  
"I had an encounter with a rogue mage in Britannia I almost got him when a Ring appeared hiding in a tree.  
  
"The rogue sensed him too and fled missing my sword thrust."  
  
Harmos in deep thought, "Hmm…"  
  
"He's not alone however, when I sensed more are coming I left and hid. They do not seem to be a threat to us, in fact as my inquiries goes they look to be on the same side as us.  
  
"They call themselves 'Gate Keepers' and they are a member of the 'Order of the Stars'."  
  
"Gate Keepers… the Order of the Stars…" Harmos eyes goes bigger and smaller every moment as he thinks of her story. "Very well, we'll talk about this later. Let's rest for now since we all came very far."  
  
"Okay see you," Wind and Love said in unison.  
  
Harmos wave as the two leave the room while he keeps thinking trying to understand things.  
  
  
  
  
  
They reached Britannia's Mining this afternoon. Carts of carts of different materials come and go. This is the rumoured _Money Mine_. Gold, copper, silver, bronze, steel, all the elements that is use for money, as money, and all the stones for jewelries, diamonds, quartz, gems, are here in one place.  
  
This is a secret place only trusted officials of Britannia know. The king and his closest of friends and his primary officials tested thoroughly.  
  
This place is no secret to the Stars. The Royal bloodline has trusted them even before they first came to the throne when Britannia first had its own.  
  
Besides, no one can find this place if they cannot break a magical barrier built by the most powerful mages ever known. Only those who have the amulet of passage can reach the place, otherwise all the person will see is a wasteland, another reason why no one suspects this location.  
  
The amulet is a white one with an inscription of a glowing passageway. It glows once it comes to contact with a passage barrier. The Stars all has this amulet, always hidden in their clothes and worn almost at all times.  
  
"Why are we here?" inquired Yorik.  
  
"I received report that the Gate Keeper we are looking for is here." Gab answered.  
  
"You mean she broke the barrier?"  
  
"No." As he goes down from the horse, "she has the amulet of passage she got from the shape-shifters."  
  
"Wha… what?!" Yorik exclaimed as they all unmount their horses.  
  
"It is still to be confirmed, but it appears that the shape-shifters are humans, whatever makes them one no one knows yet."  
  
A huge man wearing dirty clothes approaches them. He is still far when the man changed into a man wearing a red robe made in the most expensive materials. He has started to attack every human being with fireballs.  
  
Sprite quickly ran into the west, "Gate Open!" and a water ring appeared in front of her, "Fire Extinguisher!" and a strong current of water gushes forth from her ring to the fires, creating a thick smoke as the water and fire battle out.  
  
Gab opened up his gate and a black ring of light with mixing dark colours and bolts opened up, "Shield!" then a spherical energy surrounded different workers protecting them from the fireballs of the enemy. Slowly he raised his hands and moved it backwards, moving those protected by his gate out of harms way.  
  
The shape-shifter, very angry for what they did, charged towards them. He has not gone far when a glowing yellow arrow streaks from behind the enemy and hit him. The enemy writhes in agony and transformed into a red crystal, floats high above the air and streaks to the southeast.  
  
Sprite being a cleric herself started to tend the wounds of the workers. Iss and Yorik helped her out while interrogating them about the man who transformed.  
  
Gab walked towards the source of the arrow and saw a person walking towards him. As they got closer, he saw a girl standing five feet and three inches tall. She is wearing a dress he has not seen anywhere, it looks like a robe of some kind but with a style. There is a wide belt with its ribbon-shape knot at her back big enough for anyone to see in front. He also noticed her eyes are a little small than usual. He got a hunch that this girl is from a far-away land.  
  
The girl stopped as they are in conversation distance. She bowed down and smiled. She speaks, "You show good fight oniisan." Her English is not proper but one can make sense of it, except, 'oniisan', he thought, trying to make sense of what it means.  
  
"Thank you milady," he replied looking like he understood what 'oniisan' meant.  
  
"You Geeto Kiipaa also."  
  
_Geto Kipa, what is that?_ He thought to himself while his face shows his confusion.  
  
She noticed he did not understood what she just said. She raised her hand, moved it in circle and shouted, "Geeto Open," and a yellow ring of light appeared.  
  
Gab quickly understood what she meant by 'Geto Kipa', he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hai, Geeto Kiipaa" she smiled happily.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about milady, why don't we sit over there?" as he swayed his hand towards the chairs in a tent that used to stand there.  
  
"Hai" she bowed down, followed him, and sit on the ground.  
  
"I am Gab, a Chinese, you are?" he points to himself then to her.  
  
She smiled as she sees him trying to communicate with her, "Me, Ruri, Nihon," she replied. "Nihon in the far-east."  
  
"Ahhh…" he whispered to himself.  
  
She chuckles.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Me hunt shape-shifters. Important."  
  
"Important?"  
  
"Hai, mission of Sakura-gumi."  
  
"I see." _I cannot recruit someone who is not independent_, he thought.  
  
"Other mission, to talk to he 'Stars'," emphasizing on stars.  
  
Gab's eyes opened wide as he hears the 'Stars'. Sprite, Iss, and Yorik were stunned of what they over-heard. This girl knows about the 'Stars' by her tone and emphasis of the word.  
  
"Stars?" he replied asking, trying to look confused.  
  
"Do not play dumb with me. All of you are from the 'Order of the Stars'."  
  
_She now speaks straight English._ He stood up and led her to a place where the workers will not hear their conversation.  
  
"Okay, why do you want to talk to us?" he said more seriously.  
  
She smiled again as they are now on some understanding. "We know about you, the 'Order of the Stars' and the 'Ring Clan'."  
  
"Ring Clan?" he interrupted.  
  
"Yes. It's a group that has been fighting the Rogue Alliance."  
  
"Okay continue, please." _Rogue Alliance._  
  
"You, the Stars, the Ring Clan, and us, the Sakura-gumi, were prophesied a long time ago by a great Gate Keeper who once have all the elements with him.  
  
"The prophecy or the first prophecy is that we will join forces and meet to defeat the shape-shifters that will appear after the first war, and stop the Gate Keepers who spreads evil in the world.  
  
"It has been fulfilled, little than you know."  
  
"How? There…"  
  
"The three of us has already started to help our cause before we all have even met." She stood up, looked at the sky and back staring at his eyes, "There's another prophecy however, but we believe the Ring Clan has the ancient manuscripts."  
  
Sprite, Iss, and Yorik arrived and they told to the new arrivals what they have been talking about. They agreed to join up as they head to the direction the crystal flew.  
  
"We may encounter the Ring Clan on our way, as they have built up a garrison to stop the movements of the Rogue Alliance they seem to be going to cross the Straits." Ruri shared.  
  
"What's your dress called?" Yorik asked, admiring not her, but the dress.  
  
"Yukata."  
  
They spent the night in the mine as they waited for the messenger to arrived. They did not waste time and immediately sent the messenger on its way to the Stars' Council when he arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wind, Love, we have to go," Music said. "The Rogues has been spotted heading in the Straits. Our friends will block their way in less than a quarter of the day." The three of them quickly went out and rode their horses as they rush to catch up with the Rogues.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squad prepare as we intercept the Rogues in the Dark Forest!" the leader shouted his orders.  
  
The warriors drew their swords and hold their shields, the mages prepares their spell books and spells, the clerics their healing and potions, the priests their cures and prayers.  
  
The squad has a count of a thousand men and women in various fields. They have been trained for this battle, the battle against the Rogues. Though none of them are rings, they are ready to fight with their life to keep the world from yet another world-ruler.  
  
As they reached the heart of the forest, they quickly positioned themselves to the only path the Rogues can take, the Maze Path, as it has been called for only a very handful few came out of this very dark forest, hoping they will win against this foe that is growing in power.  
  
Time ticks, the Rogues are not yet in sight. They waited patiently. The expected time is coming to pass. A bloody battle is about to ensue. Their only chance and advantage. Hoping the enemy will go frenzy as they find out they are being surrounded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind, Love, and Music reached the forest. Smoke rises up from everywhere, trees burning, animals fleeing, cries fills the air. As they moved in, blood can be seen wherever their eyes set-on. Bodies lying soaked in blood, swords pierced through men and women, spears and arrows everywhere, trees destroyed horses and animas dead.  
  
The scenery of a bloody battle, a battle no one has won for lives were lost. A battle that is only a part of an unforeseen war, a war no one in the outside world has predicted.  
  
Nothing was left of the troops or that was what the thought of. A group of clerics, healers, and paladins who survived approaches them carrying wounded comrades while looking for other survivors.  
  
Music asked one of them, "what happened?"  
  
A healer replied, "The rogues came as has been expected but shape-shifters were already waiting in positions together with us, or more exactly, there are men who turned into shape-shifters."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wind inquired, trying to fit in all the new information together, trying to make sense of what just happened in this place.  
  
"We thought we were infiltrated by shape-shifters, but after the battle, those who are 'human' still…"  
  
A frantic man interrupted, "yes, yes, we are not infiltrated I saw it with my own two eyes! They… they… Noooo… my friends!!!" And he was able to free himself from the grasp of the healers.  
  
They all looked at him ran amok into the open, running without clear destination. Music look back to the healer and stared with eyes full of more questions.  
  
The healer continued, "His friends turned into shape-shifters." He paused, looked down, sad, "and I myself saw it happen, and a lot others."  
  
He stares to Wind and Love and they just returned his stare, the same, empty, dark. He pass his eyes around, "you there, sire" looking at the man who appears to be a paladin, "I want you to gather all those who are still able to fight and head to the nearest town to take care of the wounded, and you," referring to another paladin, "I want you to report to the head of the Ring Clan."  
  
"Yes milord," they replied.  
  
His gaze went back to the healer, "I give you command in this place, do what you think must be done to hasten the operation. Take with you those who can put back order at this place."  
  
"Aye, milord."  
  
"Wind, Love, let's go, we must not lose track of the Rogues and the shape-shifters. Our fellow Rings are the last resort to prevent them from crossing the Straits we must hurry to the port city and join the battle." And their horses rode forth, passing the dark forest and the Maze, which is now referred to as the _Forest of the Dead_ and _Death Path_.  



End file.
